1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and more particularly to a method for setting a region of a monitor screen and controlling the contrast and sharpness of the set region. Another aspect of the invention relates to a system for transmitting information about the selected region from a computer to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a television is designed to display moving images while a computer monitor is designed for displaying text images. The contents of various multimedia data may include text, photographs, moving images, and games. Sharpness refers to how clear or distinct the outline of an object is displayed on a display device. A conventional computer monitor is designed to display text images with lower contrast and sharpness than a television screen. Thus, computer monitors do not optimally display moving images.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional computer system including a video signal generating source 1, a preamp 3, a main amp 5, and a Color Display Tube (CDT) 7. The CDT 7 can be any type of display device including Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCD) and Plasma Display Panels (PDP). The CDT 7 represents a display device that displays the video signals received from a computer site. The video signal generating source 1 at the computer site outputs video signals, i.e., red, green, and blue (R/G/B) signals to a monitor site. The pre-amp 3 receives and amplifies the input R/G/B signals and the main amp 5 amplifies the output signals from the pre-amp 3.
The conventional computer system shown in FIG. 1 cannot properly adjust contrast and sharpness for regions of the display showing moving images. For example, the CDT 7 has normally displayed text on the screen. The text does not require the same contrast and sharpness required for moving images. To clearly show moving images on the CDT 7, the contrast and sharpness often need to be increased. However, the CDT 7 can be physically damaged if the contrast and sharpness of the images are too high. Thus, the conventional CDT 7 does not provide the enhanced sharpness and necessary clarity for effectively displaying moving images.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.